Tale of a Mage
by Tearful Warlock
Summary: <html><head></head>Lyon adalah seorang penyihir kota yang pindah ke Sharence untuk mempelajari kuliner dari Blaise. Di sana ia bertemu dengan penduduk kota yang mewarnai hari-harinya.  Diceritakan lewat sudut pandang OC</html>


– **Rune Factory 3 Fanfic –**

**~ Tale of a Mage ~**

**Story 1-1: My First Day at Sharence Town**

**Season: Spring**

* * *

><p>For some reason, tertarik untuk ngebuat fanfic Rune Factory 3. Fanfic ini diceritakan dari sudut pandang Lyon (Seorang penyihir muda, OC) dan menceritakan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Lyon dalam membina hubungan pertemanan dengan para penduduk desa.<br>I hope you'll enjoy it ^w^ (Silakan review jika berkenan :3)

* * *

><p>Lyon menapakkan kakinya diatas tanah Desa Sharence. Udara disitu begitu segar dan suasananya begitu asri dengan wangi bunga sakura dan bunga-bunga musim semi lainnya. Sharence memang dikenal dengan julukan 'Desa Bunga' karena tanah disitu cocok untuk ditanami segala macam bunga.<br>Sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan sekitarnya, Lyon berjalan menuju tempat dimana rumah barunya berada. Lyon adalah seorang penyihir dari Kerajaan Cronuxzestia, kerajaan yang sebenarnya makmur dan tentram, namun sangat jauh dari Desa Sharence. Lyon jauh-jauh datang ke Desa Sharence untuk memperdalam ilmu memasak yang sedang ditekuninya. Ia berharap suatu saat nanti ia dapat memasak makanan yang baik untuk orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Nah, sudah sampai." ujar Lyon.  
>Ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang kecil, namun terlihat sangat nyaman. Lyon mengambil jam dari kantungnya dan melihatnya. Baru jam 7 pagi ternyata, jadi belum banyak penduduk desa yang beraktivitas.<p>

"Sebaiknya aku melihat-lihat isi rumah dulu." Lyon mengambil sebuah kunci dan membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan kunci tersebut. Lyon membetulkan topi penyihirnya yang berwarna merah kecoklatan dan dihiasi dengan ornamen bunga di sisi kanannya. Ia melihat rumah barunya yang tertata rapi. Rumahnya terdiri dari ruang tamu, dapur yang dilengkapi satu kulkas besar, satu kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi dan satu workshop yang dilengkapi dengan peralatan alkimia dan satu rak buku besar.

"Sepertinya aku akan betah disini." Lyon tersenyum  
>Tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu rumah Lyon.<br>"S-silakan masuk" Lyon yang mempersilakan orang itu masuk. Ia sangat senang karena mendapatkan tamu pertama.  
>Ketika dia membuka pintu, ternyata yang mengunjungi rumahnya adalah Wells. Ketua Desa Sharence.<p>

"Ah… Selamat pagi. Anda pasti Pak Wells, bukan? Ketua Desa ini" Lyon menjabat tangannya.  
>"Tolong, panggil Wells saja" ujar Wells sambil membalas jabatan tangan Lyon.<br>Setelah Lyon mempersilakan Wells duduk, ia buru-buru membuat teh dengan daun teh khas Cronuxzestia yang ia bawa dari kota asalnya lalu segera menyajikannya kepada Wells

"Terima kasih, nona Lyon" Wells menerima teh dari Lyon dan meneguknya. "Ah… Rasanya bukan teh dari daerah sini… Apa kau menggunakan daun teh dari negara asalmu?"  
>Lyon mengangguk, "Ya. Itu adalah Herbal Xresvalia. Herbal itu cukup terkenal disana" Lyon menjelaskan.<br>Wells mengangguk. Ia adalah orang yang senang belajar tentang daun teh dan herbal, jadi ia selalu tertarik apabila ada herbal yang belum pernah dicobanya.  
>"Ah, iya… Mengenai tujuanku kesini… Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Desa Sharence?"<br>Lyon menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, "Oh, aku sangat suka disini~! Udaranya segar, dan pemandangannya bagus… Aku memang belum bertemu dengan penduduk desa, tapi sepertinya mereka menyenangkan."

Wells tersenyum, "Syukurlah. Penduduk disini biasanya mulai beraktivitas jam 8 pagi. Jadi kau bisa menemuinya sekitar jam itu. Lalu…" Wells memberikan Lyon selembar peta. "Ini adalah peta Desa Sharence. Pohon sakura besar yang mungkin kau lewati tadi adalah peternakan dan perkebunan milik Micah. Kau bisa membeli susu, telur, sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan disana. Didaerah selatan ada toko grosir milik Hazel. Kau bisa membeli tepung, wine, coklat dan keperluan memasak disana. Lalu disebelahnya ada toko bunga milikku. Di daerah selatan ada Sharence Diner. Kau akan sering mengunjungi tempat itu jika kau ingin mengetahui makananan khas sini. Terakhir di seberang rumahmu ada Klinik milik Majorie. Kau bisa membeli obat-obatan dan tanaman sihir disana" Wells menjelaskan dengan rinci.  
>Lyon mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Terima kasih Wells. Kalau begitu aku nanti akan mengelilingi desa."<br>"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Semoga kau menyukai waktumu disini" Wells pamit dan keluar dari rumah Lyon.

Lyon kemudian membereskan barang-barangnya. Setelah beberapa lama, ada yang mengetuk pintu ruma Lyon lagi.  
>"Ya… Silakan…" Sekarang yang mengunjungi rumah Lyon adalah seorang gadis berambut orange dan mengenakan tiara yang terbuat dari bunga.<br>"Selamat pagi~ Namaku Shara. Aku adalah anak Wells dan bekerja di toko bunga. Kau adalah Lyon bukan?"  
>"Ya. Aku baru saja pindah ke sini. Senang bertemu denganmu, Shara" Lyon menyambut Shara dengan ramah.<br>"Hehe… Oh iya, aku kesini untuk memberimu ini" Shara memberikan Lyon sekantung biji dengan gambar bunga berwarna kuning di kantung tersebut.  
>"Oh… Terima kasih~ Ini adalah biji bunga Moondrop, bukan?"<br>"Ya! Benar sekali. Teehee… Syukurlah jika kau suka. Seperti nya kau tahu banyak tentang bunga, ya?" Shara terlihat senang.  
>"Yap… Aku dulu punya kebun bunga di kota asalku. Dan aku pernah menanam Moondrop di kebun itu"<br>"Oh begitu… Di rumah ini juga ada kebun, lho… Terletak di halaman belakang. Kau bisa menanam banyak bunga disitu. Jadi, kalau kau butuh bibit bunga lagi, silakan datang ke toko kami."  
>Lyon mengangguk "OK. Terima kasih atas informasinya"<p>

"Oh iya!" Shara merogoh sakunya dan memberi Lyon sebuah biji yang unik.  
>"Itu adalah biji Magical Leaf Sword. Jika kau melempar biji itu ke tanah, maka biji itu akan tumbuh menjadi pedang ajaib yang dapat membantumu apabila kau akan menjelajahi Dungeon."<br>"Wah~ Ini akan sangat membantu sekali. Terima kasih, Shara."  
>"Teehee… Baiklah, aku kembali ke toko dulu. Jika kau mampir, aku akan memberi tahu satu hal lagi."<br>Shara lalu pergi setelah berpamitan.

Lyon kembali membereskan barang-barangnya. Satu jam kemudian, rumahnya menjadi rapi dan ditata sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Setelah puas melihat rumahnya yang sudah beres, Lyon berencana untuk mengelilingi desa.  
>Lyon berencana untuk mengunjungi tetangga-nya terlebih dahulu. Rumah disebelahnya terlihat megah dan mewah. Lyon tahu rumah itu adalah milik keluarga aristokrat De Saint Coquille. Lebih tepatnya milik Sherman De Saint Coquille.<br>Lyon tanpa mengunggu lama segera mengunjungi rumah tetangganya. Ia menekan bel pintu rumah tersebut. Kemudian muncul seorang perempuan yang terlihat satu tahun lebih muda dari dirinya. Ia berambut ungu dan mengenakan pakaian unik, namun senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Lyon, aku baru saja pindah ke desa ini. Rumahku disebelah rumah kalian, jadi aku akan menjadi tetangga kalian mulai sekarang"  
>Perempuan itu melihat Lyon dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala.<br>"Selera berpakaianmu bagus juga~" ujar perempuan itu senang.  
>Lyon terdiam sebentar mendengar perkataan perempuan itu "Err… Terima kasih…? Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"<br>"Namaku Evelyn… Salam kenal. Aku membuka toko pakaian disini. Jika kau ingin membeli atau membuat baju, kau bisa datang kepadaku."  
>"Baiklah. Aku akan datang jika aku mebutuhkan pakaian."<p>

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengan Lyon dan seorang aristokrat yang berbadan besar dan bulat.  
>"Lyon, ini adalah ayah dan kakaku, Sherman dan Sofia" Evelyn memperkenalkan mereka berdua.<br>Sofia, seorang perempuan berambut biru sebahu dan mengenakan pita yang terlihat mahal menyapa Lyon  
>"Salam kenal… Namaku Sofia. Aku <strong>tidak senang<strong> bertemu denganmu."  
>Lyon kaget dan heran mendengar kata-kata Sofia "<em>Apakah aku telah berbuat sesuatu yang salah?<em>" gumam Lyon.  
>"Sepertinya kau orang yang <strong>memuakkan<strong>, ya~" kata Sofia lagi.  
>Kata-kata itu bagaikan pisau yang menusuk Lyon. Ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.<p>

* * *

><p>Continue to Story 1-2<p> 


End file.
